fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Rosewater
Summary Crystal Rosewater 'is a secondary protagonist in ''Tales of the Red Wings. She is a Cheshire Cat, and an Esper who serves the church of water as a priestess-in-training. She later joins the Red Wings in order to see the rest of the world and hone her mental, magical, and spiritual training, prompted by learning of the corruption running rampant throughout Alexandria. Personal Statistics '''Origin: Astiria Name: '''Crystal Rosewater '''Classification: Cheshire Cat, Esper, Guild Member Alignment: Lawful Good Gender: Female Age: '''15 '''Date of Birth: October 3rd Height: '5'3 '''Weight: '''102 lbs '''Likes: '''Religious Practice, Helping Others '''Dislikes: '''Corruption '''Affiliation: '''Church of Graham, Red Wings Guild Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:]]' 8-A' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Staff Mastery, Immortality (Type 1. Cheshire do not age upon hitting maturity), Mind Manipulation (Noted to be a master psychic, and primarily uses it in combat), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Espers manipulate mental energy by influencing psychic wavelengths, dimensions that consciousness can travel through), Telepathy (Read Ryn's mind without him even noticing, and was able to read Jay and Ryn's histories with a thought), Extrasensory Perception (Passively reads the emotions of those around her, and admits that she has trouble turning it off), Precognition (Her telepathy lets her know what opponents are going to attack her with, allowing her to counter them before they even begin to attack), Telekinesis, Flight (Can use her telekinesis to levitate herself and others), Perception Manipulation (Psychic Wavelengths can be used to alter the perception of others), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers of psychic power), Fey Magic (Being a Cheshire Cat, should be able to use Fey Magic), Energy Manipulation (Can fire blasts of psychic wavelengths), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Fey Magic (Should have this due to being a cheshire), Life Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing (Proficient in healing magic, which combines Holy and Life elements), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Empathic Manipulation (Her aura is known to calm those around her thanks to her own serene nature), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), and Mind Manipulation (All mind users have natural resistance to mental attack) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Can defeat Spellplague beasts which can give members of the Red Wings such as Rynild Ras'Aul and Seraph Almasy trouble) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived a hit from a Spellplague Wolf) Stamina: Average. Intelligence: Crystal is an incredibly gifted psychic who can predict the future with great accuracy, and is known for both her angelic kindness and her empathy. She is fluent in Supernal due to her studies of the book of Graham. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''A retractable staff that she uses in melee combat. '''Weaknesses: '''A pacifist under most circumstances. '''Key: '''Introduction Notable attacks and Techniques '''Esper Physiology: '''Rather than body, soul, or magic-based combat, Crystal relies most heavily on the usage of mental combat. She is known for being an incredibly gifted Esper, even by her fellow church members. This manifests primarily in the ability to read the minds of those around her. Crystal's mental energy takes the form of a pink glow. * '''Psychic Wavelength Manipulation: '''Crystal can manipulate Psychic Wavelengths like all espers, Psychic Wavelengths, sometimes known as PWs, are rays of pure mental power radiated by conscious minds. By tapping into these wavelengths, Crystal can influence the perceptions of those around her and form energy blasts and barriers. * '''Telepathy: '''Crystal can sense the locations of people across long distances, as long as she knows who she's looking for. She passively senses the emotions and thoughts of those around her, and has admitted she sometimes has trouble turning it off. Even with a casual thought, she could read the histories of Ryn and Jay and claimed that they wore their hearts on their sleeves. * '''Telekinesis: '''Crystal can control objects using her psychic power, including using it to give herself flight. It also allows her to levitate others and toss them around with ease. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. Crystal in particular is skilled in the art of '''Sacraments, angelic spells that typically rely on casting directly from a magic device like a holy book. * Healing: '''A combination of Holy Magic and Life Magic. Whereas standard medical magic is cable of healing wounds by influencing the body's natural regeneration, Crystal can go beyond that, restoring the body to its original, unwounded state and healing wounds beyond a cellular level. In a few days, she was able to heal Ryn from his Niffin transformation, something which otherwise would have paralyzed him for life. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: